


Karpaattien varjoissa

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hämyisää seksiä, M/M, Romance, Romantiikka, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Nuori auroriopiskelija Harry on erittäin kiinnostunut lohikäärmeistä, ja etenkin niiden parissa työskentelevästä Charliesta. Niinpä Harry lähtee Romaniaan, taas kerran.





	Karpaattien varjoissa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/gifts).



> Myöhäistä synttärionnea **Beelsebutt**!
> 
> Olen jo viime syksystä asti halunnut kirjoittaa Harry/Charlie:n sillä juuri Buttis näytti minulle että tämä paritus voi toimia. Joten mikä sen parempaa kuin ojentaa tämä hänelle synttärilahjaksi *halii* :) Kiitos kun opetit tämän parin kauneuden.

  


* * *

  


"Onko sinun pakko mennä?" Ginny kysyi lohduttomalla äänellä.  
"Kulta, ei se ole kuin pari viikkoa", Harry halasi tyttöä.  
"Niin mutta..."  
"Hei, älä nyt. Sitä paitsi Charlie on siellä koko ajan, älä huoli."

* * *

Aamun ensisäteet kaivautuivat syvälle Harryn silmäluomien alle likaisen ikkunaruudun läpi. Hän huokaisi, maistoi eilisen viinan suussaan ja käänsi kylkeään vain kohdatakseen lämpimän vartalon. Hymy kohosi hänen kasvoilleen ja hitaasti hän raotti silmiään. Punainen hiustupsu pilkisti peiton alta ja pisamainen olkapää houkutteli Harrya painamaan sille suudelman.

Edellisen illan tapahtumat vilisivät Harryn silmissä. Tunkkainen yökerho, liian monta vodkapaukkua, levotonta tanssimista ja epämääräiset muistikuvat kotiinpaluusta. Mitä sitten oli tapahtunut oli häipynyt muistojen hämärään, mutta mikäli vanhat merkit pitivät paikkaansa, niin Harry arvasi kuinka ilta oli päättynyt. Taas kerran.

"Charlie?" Harry kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Mmmh", mies hänen vieressään sanoi.  
"Vieläkö sinä haluat nukkua?"  
"En oikeastaan."

Samassa Charlie oli kierähtänyt Harryn päälle ja lukinnut tämän alleen. Kuuma suu vaelsi pitkin Harryn kaulaa ja kieli kutitti herkkää ihoa. Harry henkäisi ja taivutti päättään, antaen Charlielle paremman kulman tunkeutua hänen yksityiselle alueelleen tuottamaan nautintoa.

"Sinä... olet... niin... uskomattoman..." Charlie kuiski hiljaa suudelmien välissä.

Harry nosti anovasti lantiotaan. Hänestä tuntui kuin kaikki veri olisi pakkautunut sinne ja vain odotti purkautumistaan. Hän tiesi ettei saisi ikinä Charliesta tarpeekseen, ja hän tiesi että Charlie tiesi tämän vallan hyvin.

Sanattomaan kutsuun vastattiin innolla, ja Harry tunsi Charlien kovuuden painuvan vasten omaansa. Hän huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Viime yö ei riittänyt hänelle, hän halusi ehdottomasti enemmän, niin paljon enemmän.

Heillä oli vain tämä hetki, vain nämä pari viikkoa ennen kuin Harryn pitäisi palata takaisin Englantiin. Se, että auroriopiskelija teki silloin tällöin matkoja Romaniaan, oppimaan milloin mitäkin nippeli-nappelitietoa lohikäärmeistä oli aivan normaalia. Kaikki tekivät sitä, tai eivät kaikki tietenkään tulleet Romaniaan, vain reissasivat kuka minnekin oppimaan milloin mitäkin. Vain Ginny oli ainoa joka jaksoi valittaa Harryn matkoista. Kai tyttö pelkäsi että Harry pettäisi häntä reissussa, mutta onneksi Ginnyn isoveli oli jatkuvasti valvomassa nuorta auroriopiskelijaa. Onneksi todellakin.

Harry hengitti Charlien suuhun, hamuili huulillaan toisen huulia, lipoi kielellään. Charlie vastasi painamalla suunsa vaativasti Harryn suuta vasten. Suudelma oli kuuma, himokas ja he heittäytyivät siihen kaikella innollaan.

Hetken päästä huoneessa kaikui vain raskas hengitys, iho painautui vasten ihoa ja kynnet raapivat selkää. Sänky natisi tasaisen liikkeen alla kun kahden miehen vartalot sulautuivat yhdeksi kuumaksi nautinnon pesäksi.

* * *

"Minä haluaisin asua täällä", Harry sanoi paljon, paljon myöhemmin kun he makasivat hikisinä sängyssä.  
"Et haluaisi", Charlie silitti Harryn rintaa.  
"Miksi?"  
"En voisi ikinä antaa itselleni anteeksi sitä, jos jättäisit pikkusiskoni", Charlie suuteli Harryn kaulaa.  
"Etkö sinä ole nyt _hieman_ tekopyhä", Harry protestoi.  
"En", Charlie kuiskasi vasten Harryn suuta.  
"Mutta..." Harry yritti.  
"Shh... Luota minuun."

Ja Harry luotti. Jälleen kerran. Ja jälleen kerran hän pääsi Charlien kanssa tähtiin ja takaisin.

* * *

Siniset varjot kietoivat heidät syleilyynsä. Harry toivoi, että voisi jäädä tähän hetkeen ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Hänelle riitti tämä pieni ja sotkuinen huone jossain nimettömässä kylässä Karpaattien varjossa. Hänelle riitti Charlien vartalo ja kaikki se kiihko mitä heidän välillään oli nyt ja oli ollut kaikkina päivinä. Näinä hetkinä hän tunsi olevansa elossa ja kokonainen. Maatessaan Charlien sylissä, upotessaan tämän polttavaan suuhun, tuntiessaan Charlien täyttävän hänet ääriään myöten. Silloin hän ajatteli, ettei elämässä ollut mitään parempaa tai kauniimpaa.

Siksi hän palasi. Aina uudelleen. Kerta toisensa jälkeen.

* * *

Charlie tunsi kuinka hän syntyi joka kerta uudelleen oltuaan Harryn kanssa. Into ja voima mikä Harrysta säteili oli uskomatonta. Charlie imi sitä itseensä kuin huumetta, eikä hän saanut siitä koskaan tarpeeksi.

Päivät he viettivät lokikäärmeitä tutkien. Charlie opetti Harrylle kaiken minkä tiesi, ja näki kuinka Harry oppi arvostamaan ja kunnioittamaan näitä kesyttömiä eläimiä.

Iltaisin he kiertelivät lähiseudun hämyisiä kapakoita. Esittivät olevansa muuta kuin olivat. Nauroivat ja humaltuivat toisistaan.

Öisin he kietoutuivat yhteen. Uppoutuivat nautintoon ja sulivat himoon. Charlie jatkoi opettamista ja Harry oli enemmän kuin innokas oppimaan.

* * *

"Merlinin kiitos isoveljestäni", Ginny huokaisi halatessaan tiukasti Harrya.  
"Niin", Harry mumisi punaisiin hiuksiin.  
"Ilman häntä sinä olisit todella pulassa noilla reissuillasi."  
"Mmmh... Charlie on todellakin omaa luokkaansa", Harry hymyili, ja mietti kuinka pian hän voisi taas lähteä.

  


* * *


End file.
